There is known a game machine for displaying a game screen image showing a picture obtained by viewing, from a predetermined viewpoint, a virtual three dimensional space where an operation target player object which moves according to an operation carried out by a game player, a plurality of teammate player objects belonging to the same team as the team to which the operation target player object belongs, and opponent player objects belonging to an opponent team are placed, to thereby provide a sport game to be played by the team to which the operation target player object belongs, and the opponent team. One example of such game machines is one which provides a soccer game, an ice hockey game, and so forth.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-342120